The Ship Train
by Cthulhu555
Summary: There are some ships from Overwatch I love and want to write stories about. Each one will be a self-contained story, multiverse theory sort of thing, so one can have 76 and Mercy, and another can have Mercy and Pharah. Each ship I start will have a sort-of intro chapter. If there's a ship you'd like to see (No Shimada incest) please tell me and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy!
1. Mecha-nical Music (D-va & Lucio Intro)

The beautiful city of Ilios was currently a warzone, as two teams fought over an objective in the middle. The shimmering greenish-blue of the ocean was somewhat offset by the deep crimson red of blood, staining the pure, untouched, white of the buildings. Lucio hopped back and forth excitedly, waiting for the doors to open. This was their third try to capture this point, one had succeeded, one had failed. They couldn't sustain another attack, so it was down to this, all or nothing. Lucio was pumped and ready to go. He looked around at his team. McCree nodded to him, Winston adjusted his glasses and gave a thumbs-up, Reinhardt waved at him with a hearty laugh, and Tracer gave a small salute. However, he looked at D-va, and rather than acknowledge him, she quickly looked away, focusing at the far wall. Lucio remembered how earlier that day, when they first worked together, he had said, "D-Va in the flesh, woo! Can I get your autograph?" "Only if I can get yours, too. I love your new album." D-Va had done the same thing then too, looking away. This time though, he noticed her blushing before she did. Lucio had had plenty of run-ins with love, not enough to make him a professional, but enough to know that something was up. He didn't have time to think more about it, as the doors opened and he focused on the fight to come. "Oh yeah!"

Lucio walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He was exceedingly happy; they had won that final round, securing the objective for Overwatch. He was still really sore, but the sweet balm of victory soothed his several bullet wounds. Lucio decided he was going to go get a massage in Ilios while they were here; once a mission was over, Winston usually gave them a couple days of leave before moving to the next mission. Lucio decided, however, that the massage would have to wait. First, he was going to try and get a girl. He went to his room, dressed, and grabbed something before going out. In the hallway, he saw Hana walking back to her room. 'Okay, think of something to say, think of something to say…'

"Uh, hey."

Hana turned around. "Hi."

"Um, about that autograph?"

"Oh, uh, sure. You got something to write on?"

"Well, actually, I brought this." Lucio presented a poster with D-Va on it, blasting an omnic to bits while drinking an energy drink, one she recognized as a limited supply poster, with only 2000 ever made.

"Woah, where'd you get that?"

"I spent a lot of the money I've earned on my city, but I kept a little for myself. I bought it off some guy." He said, with no lack of red in his cheeks.

D-Va signed it happily.

"Love, D-Va."

"So, now I uphold my end." He handed her a copy of Lucio's album, with a note on it. It read, "I.O.U. one autographed album."

"This one is autographed, but I have a new album in the works, and I promise as soon as it's finished I'll get you one, before it comes out in stores."

"That would be awesome, thanks!"

"D-Va-"

"Please, call me Hana."

"Sorry, Hana, would you, uh, like to go get something to eat?"

D-Va's eyes widened.

"J-just the two of us?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Sure."

TIME LAPSE

"-and then he said, "You should enjoy the classics, like Hasselhoff!" He said in a highly exaggerated German accent. D-Va started dying with laughter, wearing a stylish skirt and a leather jacket. They were eating in a local Mediterranean restaurant, which was every restaurant, and they were having a good time. Their plates were left half full, as neither of them expected the huge proportions of the food. Lucio and D-Va wiped a tear or two from their eyes.

"Okay, but like, who even is, Hasselhoff!?"

"I honestly didn't know until today. I humored him and figured it was some old violinist or something. I checked, and he wasn't quite as old as I expected, but still almost 100 years ago at this point.

"Oh my God! How can anyone listen to anything that old!?"

"I don't know, ask the big guy, I'm sure it'd go well. If by well, you mean you'll get a hour long lecture about what "true music" is."

"So, a lot of people know me for a lot of different things. When did you hear about me?"

"Oh man, I've been watching your streams forever. I was an early donor, one of the first 10,000 followers."

"Really!? Ya know, you don't really strike me as a videogame kind of guy."

"Eh, they can be fun. Besides, a guy can have a lot of hobbies. For example, I like Hockey, Music, of course, and Knitting."

"You knit!?"

"No." Lucio said dully. Both burst into laughter.

Hana giggled some more, than both of them drew in a big breath.

"Hey listen…" D-Va began as Lucio sipped some water.

"... This was fun, I'm glad we did it."

"Maybe, we could do it again?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"Was this a date?" Hana was watching him closely.

Lucio thought for a moment, sighed, then said, "I'd be lying if I said that that wasn't my intention."

D-Va smiled.

"So, Hana Song, a.k.a. D-Va, Queen of Gaming and Total Reckage, would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'll consider it." She said slyly.

"Hey, good enough for me."

"So, Maestro Supreme, what are we doing next?"

"Well, it might be a bit soon and fast-paced, but I was planning on going to the beach tomorrow. The water looks so clear and beautiful. Wanna come with?"

Hana stood, grabbed the small purse she carried, and said, "I think we can do that. Besides, I like fast-paced." She winked at him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then walked out. Lucio sat frozen, face like a tomato.

"Well, I think that went well." Lucio said to himself as he stroked his cheek where her kiss had met him. A waitress came up to him and told him in Greek, "You'll still have to pay for that." Gesturing to the whole table. "Hunh. Damn it."


	2. Beach Party (D-va & Lucio)

"Morning Everyone!" Lucio ran into the mess hall of the giant, cargo-ship-like plane they flew in. The Crawler, as they called it, had everything, from rooms, to wi-fi, to full stocks of food. It was comparable to a 4-star hotel, except they had to fight for it. Today, however, was a day off, a day to enjoy themselves. Everyone said good morning in their own way as they chowed down, with Zarya and Reinhardt having a competition on who could eat and drink more before they chickened out. Lucio sat on one of the tables holding a bowl of cereal, happily munching.

"Hey, get off of that, it's a table not a chair!" Lucio recognized the gruff voice of Soldier 76.

"Sorry, sir." Lucio sheepishly jumped off and Soldier 76 walked off mumbling.

Soon after, Hana walked out, stretching with a yawn.

"Morning, guys."

"Guten Morgen, Hana! Come, eat something, you could use some meat on your bones."

"What are you trying to say, Reinhardt?" Hana said, barely awake with eyebrows raised and an amused smile.

"I'm saying I don't want any of you youngsters to get hurt this early in your hero careers, so you need protein. Here, have some boiled chicken!"

"Uh, no thanks."

Reinhardt shrugged, then shoved the equivalent of a whole chicken breast in his mouth.

D-va grabbed a cafeteria tray and loaded it with fruits and pastries before sitting down next to Lucio.

"So, uh, when do you want to go?" She whispered.

"I'm currently wearing swim trunks under these shorts," he whispered back.

"Well, not quite an answer but I'll take it." They both chuckled to each other, then Lucio went to return his tray. When he returned, he was hit with a question he had not prepared for.

"So, do we tell everyone?"

"Oh, uhm. Uh… I don't know, what do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you!" She whispered loudly

"Uh, okay okay, for now, let's keep it under wraps, and then we can tell them whenever we want, in our own time."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Great. Anyway, you finish your breakfast, and then come get me in my room and we'll go. I'm going to go back and work on the next album."

"Oh no you don't! I'm eating my breakfast in your room if it means I hear what you're making!"

"But what if you drop something or make a mess!?"

"Tough! Come on, let's go!" Hana and Lucio both suddenly realized that they had been yelling for some time and everyone was staring at them.

After several moments of silence, Reinhardt said, "If you're going to make more of your electronic music, at least listen to some Hasselhoff! It will inspire you!"

Lucio and Hana laughed gently then Lucio replied, "You got it, big man!"

Then the new couple ran to the hallway, with Hana trailing behind, slowed by a tray.

A half hour later, Lucio was driving his fancy car with Hana in the passenger seat. Lucio's album played in it.

"Do you ever get tired of listening to your own music?"

"This might sound bad, but no. I just try to sort of, listen to it a different way each time I listen to it."

"Nah, that doesn't sound bad, I get it."

"Really?"

"No, but I don't think you're selfish or anything like that. At least, not because of that."

He laughed before saying, "I'll take it."

He pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car. He looked to Hana and realized that she wasn't wearing swimwear, just street clothes.

"You're not just getting in the water like that, are you?"

"Oh no, I have a swimsuit under this. Go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright."

Lucio began walking down a limestone path towards the beach.

"Oh wait, I left the sunscreen back in the car."

Lucio turned around and saw Hana walking towards him in a pink bikini, showing a lot of skin.

"We ready?"

"Y-yeah-hunh." Lucio found it difficult to talk.

"Then come on, let's go!" She walked past the stunned Lucio.

"Y-yeah. Damn." Lucio said under his breath. He chuckled to himself, exhaled, then jogged to catch up.

It didn't occur to him that he still didn't have the sunscreen.

Lucio learned that D-va really loved water and could move fast when she wanted to. She started sprinting towards the water, shoes in hand, the moment her feet hit the sand.

"Hey, wait up!" Lucio quickly took his shoes off and began pursuit.

"Git gud!" Hana turned and used her signature pose before turning back around to keep running. A couple seconds later, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hana?" Lucio jogged up.

"Hey what's wr-"

"Lucio? Hana? I thought you two were never going to show up!"

"Mercy?"

The Swiss angel Angela Ziegler was in a modest one-piece with a tropical drink in her hand.

"Why are you so late?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The party."

"What?"

McCree walked up in board shorts without a shirt, but still with a holster strapped to his thigh. He had a cigar and a shot glass of whiskey.

"Howdy. I'd offer you both a drink, but I don't think one of you can." He chuckled to himself and downed his drink.

D-va folded her arms and said, "I don't need a drink to feel better about my life, cowboy."

Lucio put his hand over his mouth and quietly said, "Oooooooooohh!"

"Heh. Good one. I'm glad you two showed up, it's good to have impressionable youngsters around. Right, Mercy?"

Mercy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you're only like, 8 years older than I am." Lucio said.

"Oh, my apologies. You just still act like a kid."

"Alright, all of you, how about we get off this topic and go say hi to the others?" Mercy said in a negotiating and disarming tone, with a deadly stare towards McCree.

"Others?" D-Va and Lucio asked in sync.

They turned to see the entirety of Overwatch's members on the beach or in the water. A volleyball net was set up, the water was filled with people, and the bar on the beachfront was overflowing with people and booze. Winston was sitting in a large folding chair with a book, Pharah was suntanning nearby, Genji and Zenyatta were meditating at the edge of the water. A volleyball landed in the sand next to them, causing everyone involved to flinch.

"Ah, hello my young friends!" Reinhardt said as he barreled into them. He picked up the ball and took it back to the net, where Tracer, Zarya, and Mei played on one side, and Roadhog and Junkrat were waiting for Reinhardt to come back.

"Come on, mate, hurry up! We gotta keep the lead on 'em!"

"Ha! As if!" Tracer replied.

"That a challenge?"

"As a matter of fact…" Tracer looked to the other two women with her, who nodded. All three crossed their arms, leaned on each other, then scowled as they said, "It is," simultaneously.

Junkrat smiled. "Good, then we win."

"Wha-?"

The ball bounced in front of them, and Roadhog, who had been outside of the marked boundaries, admired his excellent serve. They had been too distracted by Junkrat to notice that Reinhardt had tossed the ball to Roadhog and their team had been too grouped up to even try to stop it.

"Yes! Haha!" The whole team high-fived, and Junkrat jumped.

"Hunh. Well played, Australian." Zarya put her hands on her hips and said the word with disdain.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh, nothing." Zarya said as she shrugged innocently, with a smug smile.

"Hey, you just-" A wall of ice sprang up in front of Junkrat, who had been walking towards them.

"Oh no. I better do something about that. Wouldn't want a fight, would we?" Mercy sighed. Mercy left at a sprint to defuse the situation, muttering something about work never ending under her breath.

"Hey, uh, just wanted to make sure you two know I meant no offense with what I said, I'm just enjoying myself. You guys may be young, but you're both way more mature than I ever was. This life is a hard one, so I... I want to make sure you guys stay the way you are." He wore a smile but his eyes looked sad.

"Thanks, man." Lucio's tone was that of awe, with a bit of confusion.

"Ah, don't mention it. You two have fun." And then he winked. It was not a little one it was a surefire wink, with his whole face put into it.

Both of them stood ramrod straight and stork still with eyes wide open. They slowly turned to look into each others' eyes.

"H-how?"

"I don't know."

"Is there a chance he-"

"No."

"Okay."

They both turned to the front again.

"Well, I guess there's always a chance, but that seemed meaningful. Too meaningful."

"Should we ask him?"

"Let's give it a bit, then try."

"Alright, what do you wanna do in that time?"

"Hey, look over there."

D-va looked where Lucio pointed, and while she did he sprinted towards the water.

"Hey!"

By the time she took off after him, he was already at the edge of the water.

He mimicked her various poses and yelled, "Git gud! GG! I win! Are you AFK!?" and other gaming terms until her fist playfully punched his arm. "Ow! Ya know, you hurt for a girl with little arms!"

"Lucio, I will end you!" Hana was slowly inching into the water, unusually cold for the Mediterranean. He had gone in quicker, running into the water to get it over with. While he was already adjusted, Hana was barely up to her thighs. Lucio was threatening to splash her, even splashing just to the left of her, which earned a few choice words in Korean.

"Woah, check it out!" Lucio said before pointing out into the waves.

D-va looked closely and saw Soldier: 76 in a body suit, surfing the waves like a professional. He sailed towards them, eventually getting off the board and sliding into the ocean He picked up his board and walked back to shore, passing the pair on the way.

"It's rude to point, kid." He said. Lucio could swear he heard a chuckle from him.

"Okay, I've had it."

Lucio wheeled around to face Hana and her declaration.

"I'm dunking myself in this water, and getting it over with."

"Alright. You need some support?"

"What?"

"You know, like, moral support and stuff."

Hana just gave him a look that said, "Are you that stupid?" before sinking under the waves. She resurfaced a moment later, shivering and breathing rapidly.

"Woooh! Feels good!" D-va said, mimicking Lucio

Lucio chuckled.

"Okay, now what?"

"Well, when I'm in the water, I usually go as far as I can while still standing and then try and stand against the tide. It's pretty fun."

"Sounds good to me. Let's challenge Poseidon!"

They both charged into the water and stood, Lucio stopping when D-va did, as he was a bit taller.

They were able to stand firm against waves of all kinds, but after about 10 minutes, they got a bit bored.

"Hey, Hana?"

"Yeah?"

"Think we should go back?"

"Enh, let's get one more big one, then we'll go get something to eat."

"Hey, I like the sound of that!"

"Oh my God, that should be your catchphrase or something! Get it, it's like a pun because you're all about sound and stuff."

"Okay, that is both the best and worst idea I've ever heard."

They both laughed, until they saw something heading their way.

"That can't be what I think it is."

"Oh, but it is."

A giant wave- already a couple meters tall and growing- was coming for them. By the looks of it, the wave would not be kind.

"Should we run, or something?"

"Nah, I think we can go under it before it crests, and then go back."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Nope."

"Hunh. Well, I feel safe now."

The wave got closer and closer.

"Okay, get ready. And n-AGLBAFLGLARF"

The water crested right as they were about to go under, gaining a little bit of speed before it did. Both of them went under hard, and didn't come up for some time. When they did, they spit out water from their mouths and felt the terrible feeling of salt water in the back of their throats.

"Ugh. I am NOT okay with that, man."

"You're telling me!"

They looked back at the shore with dread to see the poor, unsuspecting, omnic monk and Japanese cyborg in the path of destruction.

"Don't they hear it!?"

"Doubt it. From my understanding, they both shut out everything during meditation, I even heard they go as far as muting everything around them."

"Oh, no."

However, it seemed that Genji might not be as good at meditation as he pretended to be, as he raised his head and used his reaction time to leap away from the water. Zenyatta, was not as lucky and fell prey to the waves. He rose above the water soon after, still looking tranquil as the day he was made, but also covered in salt water.

As they walked back to the shore, the couple heard Genji asking, "Are you sure you're okay, Master?" as he dried Zenyatta with a towel. "Yes, Genji, thank you. Omnics like myself are well made to withstand the elements. I might need some deep cleaning, though. I will ask Torbjorn."

"Sensei, you know he hates Omnics."

"I do, but I hope that one day we may bond. No wall was ever broken by ignoring it."

"Well, good luck with that, hunh Lucio? Lucio?" D-va turned and saw Lucio dabbing Zenyatta with a towel.

"There you go, buddy."

"Thank you, friend."

"No problem, man."

Genji gave a nod and Lucio returned it before he jogged back over to Hana.

"Sorry, were you saying something?"

"Nope."

"Hey, if this is a party, then where's the food?" D-Va asked.

"I… don't know. Should we ask Mercy?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

After some searching, they found her.

"Yo Mercy! Do we have any food?"

"Of course! We catered from a local restaurant. It's all under that canopy over there, eat all you please."

"Sounds good to me!" Hana said.

"Still considering it, don't tempt me."

They ran over to the canopy, with tables of food on it, and proceeded to pig out. One of the things that they had in common was a love for food, and lots of it. Their appetites were only matched by their metabolisms, and they feasted.

"Lord, have mercy." They both turned to find McCree walking over with a plate in hand.

"How do the both of you do it?"

They held a finger up and finished chewing and swallowing before responding.

"I don't know."

"Young people stuff."

"Beats the hell out of me." He chuckled and started filling his plate with hummus and pita chips.

Lucio and Hana took a couple of sidesteps and Lucio pulled her close.

"Should we ask?"

"Yeah, do it."

"What? No, you do it!"

"You're older, you do it." Hana knew it was a poor argument, so she threw in her biggest puppy dog eyes, gambling on her cuteness.

Lucio stumbled, stuttered, then sighed. "Okay, fine. But stay close."

"Of course hon, with you all the way."

Lucio smiled. "Since when am I called 'hon'?"

"Don't know, spur of the moment, we'll see if it sticks."

They saw out of the corner of their eyes that McCree was leaving and decided to go to action.

They slinked over, hands behind their back.

"Hey, McCree."

"Yep?" he said around a mouthful of pita.

"So, uh, do you know about… us?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"How?"

"Well, to be honest, it's pretty clear. You two haven't left each other's side the whole day, you talk in private, the list goes on. Plus, you got good chemistry."

They both blushed and looked at each other.

"That, and I was at the restaurant yesterday."

"Oh."

"Yeah." McCree laughed and bit into another chip.

"So, you won't tell anyone right?"

"Hunh? No, of course not. Ain't none of my business if you two go out. Why, you keeping it a secret?"

"Well, just for now. We don't know if we're ready to tell everyone."

"If you want my opinion, I say you should tell everyone, and soon. It helps to just have everything out there in the open. Secrets can ruin a group, believe me." He looked morose for a moment, then smiled again. "Besides, I think a lot of them would like to hear about it. Ya know, cute puppy love and stuff. Might raise some spirits. Speaking of which, I'm going to the bar. See ya around." McCree turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, McCree!" D-va called.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be one of those spirits?"

There was a long pause, and then McCree finally answered, "Maybe." before continuing his walk.

They both kept stuffing their faces, and after they both finished off their plates, Hana spoke.

"I think we should tell them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I, but I don't think it will be bad. If anything, they'll be happy for us."

"You think?"

"I hope."

Lucio thought a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right. When do you want to do it?"

"We should do it back at the crawler."

"Alright. Now that we have long-term plans, what do we do now?"

"Let's go play volleyball."

"Okay."

They played Volleyball for the rest of the day, until the sun set. The water had too many people and they had plenty of fun playing volleyball. At one point, they had almost everyone in Overwatch playing volleyball together, and they decided to split and play on different teams. The game became extremely competitive, with neither side giving an inch. The game was won when Winston spiked the ball so hard that it popped, causing his team, and D-va's, to edge ahead and make a comeback impossible for the other side. Everyone helped clean and pack up, a day well spent.

"Ugh…" Mercy groaned. "I don't know why we're bothering to have dinner. I ate so much that I couldn't possibly-"

She was interrupted by the loud sounds of Reinhardt and Roadhog eating at the table. Reinhardt noticed and stopped mid bite.

"Uh, sorry, Angela."

"It's fine." Mercy smiled. "I'm just going to… sit over there."

"So, are we ready?"

"Yeah."

Lucio stood. "Okay, uh, can I have your attention, everyone?"

The room died down, as they all respected and liked Lucio.

"So, I have an announcement, guys. Or rather, we do." Lucio reached a bit and took the hand of Hana, who was standing a few feet away. He brought her close and they held hands as he continued.

"Hana and I are dating." Lucio waited for a response but none came.

"I, uh, hope this won't affect missions or anything, and we just didn't want any secrets. Thank you." They both sat down.

"So what do you think they-"

A cheer broke out in the room and they were quickly surrounded by several smiling faces. They felt themselves swept up my massive arms, D-va in Zarya's and Lucio in Reinhardt's.

"Haha! I hoped love would blossom somewhere in our group! I love love! It's so romantic, like a damsel in distress, or slaying a mighty beast, or-"

"I think they get it, Reinhardt." Pharah said.

"Right!"

Lucio could barely breathe, but Hana was just uncomfortable.

All the girls were congratulating her and most talked all at once.

Lucio and Hana were able to glance at each other and nodded, knowing everything would be alright.

(Author's Note: Now that I finished a chapter or two for my favorite, I'll get started on the ones you guys have submitted. I'm in an overwatch-y mood, so expect more chapters soon. Also, I'll be using this computer generated spinning wheel to decide which one will come next. See ya next time!)


	3. Love Rains From Above (PharahxMercy)

"This armor doesn't do jack to keep me protected!" Fareeha Amari lamented as the doctor Angela Ziegler chuckled and healed her numerous wounds using her Caduceus staff.

"Are you ready for… you know?"

"I abhor it, Fareeha. But I am."

"Just think, Angela, if we take this place, it will be under Overwatch's protection, peace and prosperity will return again, and the world will be safe. But first, we must fight."

"I know all that, but… I just wish there was a way without this senselessness. But the world doesn't work that way." She sighed sadly.

"Hey…" Pharah put her hand on Mercy's shoulder, who met her eyes. "I want that, too. But it's not happening right now, and we-"

A gunshot rang out accompanied by a loud grunt of pain. They turned to see Soldier: 76 writhing on the ground.

"Jack!"

Mercy flew over to him and released her biotics.

"Heroes never die!"

He jumped back to his feet, along with a couple other fallen heroes, like Winston and Tracer.

When Mercy returned, her face was full of anger.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do it." She said with a snarl.

Pharah took to the skies, followed closely by Mercy. Pharah took a moment to survey her surroundings. Even in the dark of night, Lijiang Tower stood, visible for miles. The bright lights and advanced technology around them was astonishing and an example to the rest of the world. Futuristic skyscrapers towered over bustling marketplaces and a tourist trap unlike any other. Unfortunately, Overwatch was not there to see the sights. Reports said Reaper, Widowmaker, and a large amount of Talon troops had recently come into the area, fighting to control the tower and from it establish a network to overthrow the newly returned Overwatch. Overwatch's agents had caught them in the tower garden, before they could claim it, leading to an intense battle. Overwatch knew that Reaper and his goons had to be stopped and that's what they were here for.

Pharah knew that what she was about to do would make her vulnerable to fire, so first, she had to find the one who had shot Soldier: 76.

"There!" As Pharah found the infamous sniper, Widowmaker, a bullet hit Pharah in the shoulder.

"Agghhh!"

Pharah quickly felt the healing tendrils of Mercy's staff.

"No, boost me!"

"What!? But you're-"

"Boost!"

Mercy flipped a switch on her staff, causing a blue tether to reach to Pharah.

Another bullet found it's mark, this time in her abdomen.

"Fareeha!"

"Just… have to… aim!"

Pharah lined up her shot and fired 3 rockets, each on target. Widowmaker shot down all 3, one close enough to burn her, causing her to be so distracted that she did not see the concussive blast heading for her feet. Before she knew it, she was falling to the Earth hundreds of feet below. Her grappling hook could not return her, but could save her life so she could fight another day. She hooked a nearby building and began the long journey back to the gardens.

"Sniper-" Pharah groaned in pain. "- eliminated."

"Can I heal you now!?"

"Oh, please do."

They both descended as Pharah's suit needed to refuel itself.

"I swear, Fareeha, someday you are going to give me a coronary."

"Aww, you do care."

"You know I do."

Mercy froze. This would be construed as friendly talk, but the tone was all wrong. It was sultry, suggestive, even seductive. Pharah noticed and turned to face her. Her facemask came up and they both stared for a time, behind a wall. They both noticed the other blushing, with slight shock on their respective faces.

"Angela, do you-"

Pharah's suit beeped, signalling it was ready for action and her visor informed her that a rocket barrage was prepared.

"Follow me, and, uh, stay close."

"U-understood."

They took to the skies once more and Winston's voice spoke in their headsets.

"Everyone, if they hold onto the center of the garden much longer, they'll penetrate the defenses and then the tower is theirs! We must hurry!"

"We're on it, Winston. Standby to take the point. We're about to clear it."

Pharah saw her target in front of her, the window into the garden's pagoda. She knew that Talon had fortified itself inside the pagoda, blocking all the entrances, but she doubted that they considered the opening 15 feet above the ground as, "an entrance." Pharah skillfully flew in, followed by Mercy and just inside activated the full potential of her armor. Her suit opened various panels to reveal several rocket batteries filled to the brim with deadly explosives. "Justice rains from above!" was all that Talon heard as they died. Some looked to the sky and attempted to return fire first, but all of them felt Pharah's fiery rain. Reaper ran, becoming nothing more than a wisp to avoid being killed in the rampage. However, he ran right into Winston, who grabbed him and threw him over the same edge Widowmaker had fallen over. Mercy healed any wounds Pharah sustained and boosted her damage when possible. The point was cleared and everyone flocked to it.

"Athena, give me an access point!"

"On the wall behind you."

Winston found a panel and ripped it open. He destroyed everything inside.

"Reports show that the penetration has been halted, Lijiang tower has been successfully defended."

All of them gave a cheer and congratulated each other on victory.

"Now THIS is a party!" Winston grooved to the music in the club, surrounded by flashing lights and lasers. They had gone to celebrate their victory over Talon in a local nightclub and they were enjoying it. Each member had a drink in their hands with few exceptions, and they either danced or sat down talking. Lucio was providing the music, but also dancing while doing so. While they had won this battle, a secret war was just beginning. Pharah sat on one side of the room while Mercy was on the other. They were both gathering intel before they tried a dangerous operation: love.

"I think you're right, Fareeha." Mei said. "She certainly spends a lot of time with you."

"Yeah, like, every available moment." D-va added.

"Okay, but spending a lot of time with someone doesn't mean they love you." Hanzo said as he took a seat at the table, glass in hand.

"Wait, Hanzo, what are you doing here?"

"I have no interest in dancing, and I will not speak near my brother so here I am. Do you want my advice or not?"

Fareeha thought a moment. "Sure, I guess"

"You must be bold and forthright. You must confess to her your feelings. When it comes to love, there is no room for subtlety. She will appreciate your honesty and if she feels the same, then you will both be happy."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then your attempts crash and burn, and you may never talk to her without your every interaction being plagued with awkwardness."

"Thank you, Hanzo."

He smiled as he said, "My pleasure."

"But I think he's right, Pharah."

Fareeha turned to face Mei.

"I think you should just be straight with her. She'll respect you for it."

"Okay, I never asked what to do, I just asked if you think she likes me! I never said I like her back!"

Everyone present rolled their eyes.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means that it's obvious you don't mind that she's always with you. You like her, and she likes you, so just do it!" D-va explained.

"I will not have my love life dictated by peer pressure! I'm going to get a drink!"

"Make sure you get one for her!" Hanzo called after her.

"Agggghhhh!"

They all laughed, D-va high-fived Hanzo, and Pharah stormed off.

Unbeknownst to her, across the room, a similar conversation was happening.

"Okay, so I know I like her, but she's so… military. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"It's my opinion, Doctor, that you should always be honest with your feelings. She might not feel the same, but if she does, then you can be happy together."

"But that's a big if, Winston!"

"Is it really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the time when she activated a rocket barrage just to save you from one Talon soldier?"

She paused. "I was in real danger, and a teammate came to help. So what if it was a bit overkill?"

Tracer butted in. "Okay, what about the time you punched Soldier 76 for accidentally shooting her with one of his pulse rifle shots?"

She paused longer. "Friendly fire is intolerable."

"Unless it's punching a teammate in the face?"

"Yeeeess?"

"Dr. Ziegler, look…" Winston began. "I do not have experience with relationships. I'm a genetically enhanced gorilla that wears glasses. But I don't need them to see that the two of you have formed a bond beyond that of simple friendship and a soldier's comradery. You both care deeply for each other and you spend a lot of time together. Now, on a daily basis, you will both fearlessly charge into battle, ready to lay your lives down for a better world. And yet, here you are, sure that she romantically likes you, sure that you romantically like her, and there she is across the room, but you are paralyzed. Not by uncertainty, not by circumstance, but by fear."

Everyone who heard sat stunned as Winston's words hung in the air.

"That was actually pretty beautiful, love."

"Thank you, Lena."

"You're right."

The duo turned to face Angela, who sat in her chair staring down at the table, blushing.

"You're both right. I despise war, and the suffering it brings. But love is a battlefield that I will charge into with great vigor and a smile on my face!" Her voice grew in strength and her head rose as she went on. "I will not hide in the dark any longer! I will make my feelings known, and deal with the consequences, whatever they may be! Thank you, both of you." She said quietly and gratefully before getting off the chair and marching towards the dance floor.

"Hunh, it worked. I feel like we've done something great tonight, Tracer."

"Likewise, Winston."

They both clinked their glasses and took a drink.

They both sighed with pleasure.

"We should probably watch her and make sure she comes through."

"Oh, Agreed."

They both jumped off at the same time and discreetly walked onto the dance floor.

10 minutes later, Mercy was drowning herself in liquor.

"I can't do it!" She cried.

"It's just so frightening! Making myself so vulnerable."

Tracer gently supported her with her hand. "Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"I just… I just can't think of how, can't think of what to say or do to-"

"Just talk to her! Everything will go fine, I promise!"

"No! No! Not now! Another time! I thought I was ready, I'm not. Not yet."

Mercy began storming out with tears welling in her eyes.

Tracer jogged after her. "Angie, love, please wait!"

"Lena, I will shoot you!"

"Okay, okay." Tracer held up her hands in surrender and stopped.

"Hey, is that Mercy? Is she crying?"

Pharah heard Mei and turned to find Mercy push the doors of the bar open, walking out into the brightly lit streets. She didn't say a word as she broke into a sprint towards her. Pharah caught up to her in the middle of the street, empty at this time of night. Mercy heard her footsteps and turned to find Fareeha in front of her.

"Oh, uh, hi, Fareeha."

"Angela, are you okay?"

Mercy stood silent for a long time, "No." she whispered. "No, I'm not, but I think you can help with that. Fareeha Amari, I love to spend time with you, I want to keep you safe and I… I think I love you."

Pharah didn't speak, she simply drew Mercy close to her, into a hug that Angela readily accepted.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that."

Mercy scoffed and began to laugh as she said, "I was waiting for you!"

Mercy's tears dried as they both stood in the street, gently swaying and listening to each other breathe for minutes on end.

"You know, a lot of people said I should ask you."

Mercy gasped "Same!"

"Ha! Who pressured you?"

"Well, it wasn't so much pressure as advice. Tracer and Winston."

"Ah, they're so good to you. I wasn't so lucky. I was pushed by D-va, Mei, and oddly enough, Hanzo."

"Hanzo?"

"Yep. I'm sure that if we asked everyone though, they would've said about time."

"Well, let's find out." Mercy said with a wry smile.

Pharah returned it, then put her arm around Mercy's shoulder as they walked back into the bar. The first thing they heard was a couple of cheers from friends and Hanzo's yell of, "Sake for everyone!" followed by more cheers.

Author's Note: Another chapter for you guys. The next one will be [drum roll] Genji and Mercy! Another one with Mercy, and one that I personally enjoy. However, that will have to wait for a bit, as I'm going to go back to a bit of Undertale stuff, do the next chapter for my Dragonball story, and then come back around to the new ship. See you next time!


	4. A Medical Marvel (Genji & Mercy Intro)

Mercy recognized the sleek figure with green lights a football field away. She would recognize the body she made anywhere. Even after all these years. She tried to pick up her staff quickly and avoided the gaze of anyone who noticed her drop it. She hadn't expected to ever see him again, especially after he left years ago. The cyborg known as Genji Shimada. She pretended not to notice as he approached, and calmly scribbled on her clipboard to look busy.

"Doctor Zeigler?"

"Genji? It's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise, Doctor Zeigler. Do you know where Winston is?"

"Wait, you're here for the recall?"

"Yes, why else would I come back to the Watchpoint?"

"Oh, I uh-"

"Didn't think I would return?"

"Yeah." She said, putting her head down with shame.

"Do not worry Doctor, the man I once was probably would not have come back. I am different now."

After Genji found Winston and talked with him for a bit, Mercy and him took a seat at a table. They discussed what had happened to them in the years since they had last met, both avoiding the topic of Genji's departure.

"I knew you well for a time, Mercy. I know you are wondering why I would return. I made it clear when I left that I was done with Overwatch. Well, since then, I have done much soul searching, and I have come to terms with who I am."

"That's great."

"Indeed. I decided that Overwatch was right, and that we need to fight for this world, and this body of mine can help me do that, to fight for those who cannot."

"Then I'm glad I made it for you."

Genji chuckled. "Likewise."

"So, where do we start?"

"Actually, first I had a question for you."

"Of course, anything."

Soon after, Genji stood outside a door with a sign that read, "Do not Enter," pinned to the door by an arrow.

"So he really did heed me. Hunh."

Mercy walked over to Genji, concern on her face.

"Look, I know your brother… killed you and all, but I don't think he's still holding a grudge."

"Oh, I know he isn't, doctor."

"Really? How?"

"I'm the one who convinced him to come here."

"Why would he follow you?"

"He regrets what he did, but he still stands by his decision to follow orders. His pride prevents him from reconciliation, but it does not mean I am not ready for him if he does."

"I… well, I can't believe you could so easily forgive someone who tried to murder you. Your brother, no less."

"Like I said, Dr. Zeigler, I am changed. I let go of my hatred, my desire for revenge. I have learned to forget the past, so I can move into the future."

They stood, with locked eyes for a time.

"You truly are a marvel, Genji Shimada."

"Likewise, Angela Ziegler." He gave a small bow, then left.

Mercy stood in the middle of the cafeteria, holding a tray filled with nutritious food in appropriate portions. After all, health was important. The dining room was incredibly loud, filled with roars of conversation, friends reuniting after decades of not seeing each other. She noticed that, despite his history with the organization, Genji sat separate from all the other Overwatch agents. She couldn't describe why she felt drawn to him, but she desperately wanted to know more about who Genji had become, and so, she sat down next to him.

"Hello Doctor." He said politely.

"Hello"

She began eating and noticed that he had no tray and wasn't eating. He followed her eyes and said,

"Oh, do not worry. I do not eat normally, as you know, so I usually tend to my nutritional needs in the privacy of my room."

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten."

"Do you remember when I left, Doctor?"

She paused. "Honestly, I've forgotten much of it."

"I often think of what happened and regret it, it is one of the few things from the past that I hold on to."

"Why is that?"

"Well-" He paused for a time "- you had always been kind to me, even when I insulted you and called you a monster for saving me."

"I… remember.

"I was angry, at everyone, at everything, and I blamed everyone but myself. The one person I should've appreciated, I resented the most. We both remember and now I'm happy to be here to make up for it."

"Better get started then. I forgot to grab a drink, could you get me a glass of water?"

And like that he was off.

Time passed, and as it did, they grew closer. Genji and Mercy were never close before, as Genji resented Mercy for helping him and Mercy was doing her job. But now, walls came down, and they talked often. Mercy liked peace and quiet, and two things Genji could definitely provide were peace and quiet. He introduced Mercy to his Sensei, Zenyatta, who was very courteous to her, and she saw where Genji's good behaviour and manners came from.

"Mercy?"

"Yes?" She turned away from her elaborate lab workstation, where she experimented with improving her healing technology.

"Could I, uh, speak to you in private?" He politely gestured towards Winston, Mei, and several other scientists working with Overwatch.

"Of course."

She followed him and he led her to his room. Inside, was a shrine, with images of a person, sometimes a man, sometimes a woman, but always providing aid. A statue of a woman with one leg raised onto a platform, took center stage.

"Genji, what is this?"

"This is a shrine to the bodhisattva, Kannon. She is known in English as The Goddess of Mercy. She reminds me of you."

Mercy blushed and smiled, waiting for him to continue.

"She grants aid to those who wish for it, known for incredible compassion. I asked her for aid a short while ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. I asked her to help me do this." Genji turned to her and took her hands in his.

"Dr. Angela Ziegler, would you be mine, for the time being? May I take you into myself? May I call you my, 'girlfriend?'" He said the words with confidence, like he had labored over them extensively.

Her response was almost immediate, and seemed just as well thought out.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Then it is settled." He sounded very happy, almost blissful, and then he began to laugh from joy.

She began to as well, and soon, Genji held Mercy in his embrace as they quietly chuckled, not saying anything, but both very satisfied.

Author's Note: Another intro down! Please, keep submitting ones you'd like to see, and I'll jump around and try to write chapters for as many as I can at one time. I've been having some medical difficulties lately, but I think I'm now seeing the tail end of that. I should post more regularly again, so fret not. Also, the next intro to arrive will be: Hanzo and McCree! A personal favorite of mine, and one that I've been hoping for and actually preparing mentally. Now I'll put what I've thought of onto paper. Expect a new Mercy and Pharah chapter before that comes out, though. Anyways, see you next time!


End file.
